100 Years
by BluSakura
Summary: 1xR A poetic walk through Heero's life. Songic based on the song 100 Years by Five for Fighting.


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the song _100 Years _by Five for Fighting.

A/N: Don't get pissed at me for not updating Miguel Richmond! That story has been discontinued.

Just kidding! Hah I'm just taking a break from it. This is something that wouldn't get out of my head until I wrote it out. It's pretty different from what I usually write. So here it is!

Enjoy…even if it sucks! Review!

0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0

100 Years

0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0

0o0o0

_I'm 15 for a moment_

_Caught in between 10 and 20_

_And I'm just dreaming_

_Counting the ways to where you are_

0o0o0

He looked up at the woman before him. Her beautiful dirty blonde locks or hair flowed over her shoulder as he gazed up into her blue eyes.

He almost forgot about the mission as he lay there on the beach. This girl was a distraction. And distractions are to be disposed of.

"Did you see…?"

He saw the girl again at this school where uniforms looked ridiculously slightly like ballroom gowns and tuxedos.

He wiped her tear away. There was no use in crying then.

"I will kill you…"

But he didn't…

He was a soldier. But he was only 15. He still had time.

0o0o0

_I'm 22 for a moment _

_She feels better than ever_

_And we're on fire_

_Making our way back from Mars_

0o0o0

He held the girl tightly to his chest. Their heartbeats were beating together.

"I love you."

Her smile brought him to this fantasy where all things were meant to be perfect. He was no longer on Earth, or the colonies.

They shared one sweet kiss.

That was all he needed to make his heart burn with a firing passion. He didn't want to go back from his fantasy-turned-reality.

"Let's stay like this forever…"

0o0o0

_15 there's still time for you_

_Time to buy and time to lose_

_15, there's never a wish better than this_

_When you only got 100 years to live_

0o0o0

He got down on one knee with an open velvet box in his hand.

A simple but beautiful diamond ring sat on the little red pillow inside.

"Marry me?"

Life is short, he thought. And he wanted nothing but to make her life the best 100 years it could ever be.

0o0o0

_I'm 33 for a moment_

_Still the man, but you see I'm a they_

_A kid on the way_

_A family on my mind_

0o0o0

He held his wife as close to him as possible.

She was having a baby. His baby.

He was part of a family. His own family. Nothing could take the smile off his face. Absolutely nothing.

"…We're going to have a baby."

"…A baby…" he repeated. He kissed his wife again.

She walked to the balcony of their room and looked to the setting sun. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and rested his hands on the place where his baby was.

He was holding his family right there in his own arms.

And it felt good.

0o0o0

_I'm 45 for a moment_

_The sea is high_

_And I'm heading into a crisis_

_Chasing the years of my life_

0o0o0

He brought his daughter to school on her first day of 6th grade.

She was nervous. It was a new school and she didn't know anyone there. All her friends were in a different campus.

She held her father's hand tightly.

A little girl, the same age as her, skipped up and smiled. His daughter smiled and skipped after her, waving goodbye at her father and let go of his hand.

She had the youth he never could have. And part of him wished that he could start all over without being a soldier.

And it pained him somewhat when she let go of his hand.

He was getting old. And she was growing too fast.

0o0o0

_15 there's still time for you_

_Time to buy, time to lose yourself_

_Within a morning star_

_15 I'm alright with you_

_15, there's never a wish better than this_

_When you only got 100 years to live_

0o0o0

He walked his daughter down the aisle.

Time flew too fast for his liking. And life was short. He didn't want it to end.

But his little girl was not so little anymore. She was responsible, intelligent, and kind. The man she was marrying was a good man.

He kissed her on the cheek, reluctantly gave her away, and looked at his son-in-law. A good man.

Sitting down next to his wife, he looked at her tear-filled, but happy eyes with his own. It took him a moment to realize he was also crying.

They held each others' hands tightly, lacing their fingers, watching the ceremony unfold.

He heard her whisper, "We did good, love, we did good."

He nodded in agreement as his daughter said, "I do."

0o0o0

_Half time goes by_

_Suddenly you're wise_

_Another blink of an eye_

_67 is gone_

_The sun is getting high_

_We're moving on…_

0o0o0

He told his young grandchildren his war stories.

His four other companions were also present. All of them old, but wise and well-respected.

After the war, it was hard for the five of them to continue life without fighting. However, each and every one of them found their happiness.

None of them truly lost their personalities. However, they softened up and changed more than anyone after the war.

They changed. They're old. But they still laugh at the memories passed.

He will never forget them.

0o0o0

_I'm 99 for a moment_

_Dying for just another moment_

_And I'm just dreaming_

_Counting the ways to where you are_

0o0o0

He sat in a wheelchair, too old to stand.

His grownup grandchildren stood beside him as he stared at the grave with love and sad longing.

Relena Dorlian Yuy.

He smiled at his granddaughter, who was an adult, as she placed a bouquet of flowers on the grave for him.

Looking slightly to his side, he saw her.

15 year old Relena. Smiling as brightly as she always had.

He knew it was his time.

0o0o0

_15 there's still time for you_

_22 I feel her too_

_33 you're on your way_

_Every day's a new day…_

_15 there's still time for you_

_Time to buy and time to choose_

_Hey, 15, there's never a wish better than this_

_When you only got 100 years…_

0o0o0

Heero Yuy smiled and slowly closed his eyes.

0o0o0

…_to live…_

0o0o0


End file.
